wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 17, 2020 Monday Night RAW
The February 17, 2020 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 17, 2020 at the Angel of the Winds Arena in Everett, Washington. Episode summary Charlotte Flair addressed NXT Women’s Champion Rhea Ripley So, it’s official. Charlotte Flair will challenge Rhea Ripley for the NXT Women’s Championship at WrestleMania in a historic showcase for the title The Queen helped make famous. And, if you ask Flair, she’s never gotten the proper credit for that: As Charlotte stated on Raw in an address that was half victory lap for jumping Rhea at NXT TakeOver: Portland and half mission statement for The Road to WrestleMania, she sees Ripley as reaping the benefits of her hard work. That work, Flair claimed, took NXT from a “warehouse” to WWE’s third brand and put the NXT Women’s Title on the map. As far as Charlotte’s concerned, Rhea’s challenge is little more than misplaced entitlement, and for all The Nightmare’s skills, Charlotte is facing her not as a way to downplay the champion’s accomplishments, but simply to remind Ripley whose shadow she's standing in, and who made the title WrestleMania-worthy in the first place. Shayna Baszler confronted Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch If you didn’t know who Shayna Baszler was before last week, you certainly do now. The two-time NXT Women’s Champion took a literal bite out of Becky Lynch and may end up facing her at WrestleMania, depending on what happens in the Women’s Elimination Chamber Match. As far as Becky’s concerned, that’s fine with her. The Man came to Raw with yet another symbolic gesture in tow — she dumped a literal bag of money in the ring as a down payment for future fines she’ll incur for whatever she does to Baszler — but The Queen of Spades wasn’t sweating the idea of facing Lynch. Quite the opposite, actually. She called the Elimination Chamber a natural fit for a cagefighter like herself and promised to “tear the living ****” out of Becky should she find herself opposite The Man at WrestleMania. As for Becky? She’s clearly hoping Shayna gets the chance to do just that; whether it's WrestleMania or not, a match between these two seems like it's just a matter of time. Rusev & Humberto Carrillo vs Bobby Lashley & Angel Garza Whether Angel Garza and Bobby Lashley’s impromptu tag team constituted a double-date with Zelina Vega and Lana is up for debate. Either way, it was a rousing success, as the former NXT Cruiserweight Champion and two-time Intercontinental Champion stole a win from Rusev & Humberto Carrillo in a furiously-paced battle on Raw. The hits kept on coming, and Garza stole both the show (he got a peck on the cheek from a smitten fan) and the match, pinning Rusev with a handful of tights. With Rusev and Lashley poised to reignite their rivalry in the Tuwaiq Trophy Match, The Bulgarian Brute has a chance to pick himself up off the mat yet. For Garza, however, the momentum is strong, and the ceiling is nowhere in sight. Natalya vs Kairi Sane A couple of weeks ago, Asuka left Natalya with a black eye en route to a Raw Women’s Title Match with Becky Lynch. This week, she added insult to injury by costing The Queen of Harts a match against Kairi Sane, a move that could bode ill for Natalya’s chances against Asuka inside the Women’s Elimination Chamber. The specter of that match hung over Natalya vs. Kairi — Asuka explicitly promised to defeat Natalya in the cage and barked instructions at her partner from the corner. Most crucially, however, she got involved, blasting Natalya with a kick on the outside that dropped the former SmackDown Women’s Champion to the mat, leaving her incapacitated long enough for Kairi to earn a count-out win. Like she says: Easy peasy. Results * Tag Team Match: Angel Garza & Bobby Lashley (w/ Lana & Zelina Vega) defeated Humberto Carrillo & Rusev * Singles Match: Kairi Sane (w/ Asuka) defeated Natalya by Count Out Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2020 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Natalya Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes